


We Will Figure This Out, Babe, I Promise You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couches, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e17 Holapu Ke Ahi Koe Iho Ka Lehu (The Fire Blazed Up Then Only Ashes Were Left), General, Humming/Singing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, etablished relationship, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam comes home heart broken over his discussion with Jessie Nomura, His Informant, Steve noticed the change in mood of his lover, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	We Will Figure This Out, Babe, I Promise You:

*Summary: Adam comes home heart broken over his discussion with Jessie Nomura, His Informant, Steve noticed the change in mood of his lover, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett noticed that his lover was out of sorts, when he came back home, Adam Noshimuri doesn't know if this new division for Five-O is gonna work, If he can't trust his informant, Jessie Nomura, After the heated discussion that they had, He was doubting her loyalty, after bringing her on, so she can help him get rid of organized crime.

 

"Baby, Take your shirt off", Steve commanded, & the former seal had him laying on the couch in an matter of minutes, He massaged the tension out of his shoulders, & made sure that he was feeling much better than before. "I knew it was a way for you to touch me", The Business Executive said finally smirking, feeling better after a crappy day. They had a laugh about it, & they made out on the couch.

 

When they broke for air, The Five-O Commander asked, "What's wrong ?", Adam explained what happened, & how the conversation got heated up, He was feeling like he failed Steve & Five-O, & the handsome brunette told him so, as they cuddled & snuggled together. Adam just felt safe in his lover's strong, & durable arms, & he would never let go, Neither would Steve.

 

"Baby, I promise You, We will figure this out, Babe, I promise you, that we will", The Hunky Head of Five-O said in a whisper, & he started humming an old lullaby, which put the former business executive to sleep, Steve held him for awhile longer, watching him sleep, & then he joined his partner in a peaceful slumber, forget what the day had brought on them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
